


Sunday morning

by Shireith



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire is #1 Adrienette Shipper Confirmed, F/M, Inspired by Instagram Photos, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: It was not the first time the two of them happened to meet atPlacedesVosges. Months earlier, Adrien had posed for a photoshoot in that very park, near the fountain. Marinette, Alya and Manon had found themselves passing through. Although Adrien didn’t know itwasn’tjust a coincidence, he hadn’t mind running into the three of them. He still happily remembered the photos taken in the company of Manon, who had proven herself to be a pretty good female counterpart. This, however, not according to Marinette, who had actually found herself envying a five-year-old brat.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 32





	Sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> Bless Instagram official accounts. *chef kiss*

_How could I be so easily tricked?_ He took a long leap and landed silently on the top of a chimney. Just like a real cat, he crouched down and peered at the environment below while collecting his thoughts. _This way…_ He turned right. _All of this because of some stinky cheese._

"It's not _stinky_ _cheese_ ," he could almost hear Plagg say, as if the _kwami_ were standing next to him and could read his mind. Adrien huffed.

It had been a stupid bet, he told himself, and Plagg had won out of sheer luck. Adrien had agreed to get him a generous portion of Pont-l'Évêque only because he had been sure Plagg was wrong. So, once he’d transformed, Adrien had crawled out through the large window and was now wandering around the neighborhood in search of the shop Plagg had shown him.

When he came out, twenty minutes later, he was sure he smelled as if he hadn't showered in weeks—Pont-l'Évêque, it seemed, was a cheese as well-known as it was smelly. Looking forward to the shower waiting for him at home, Adrien took a portion of cheese and passed it to Plagg, hidden between the internal folds of his shirt. "I hope my clothes won’t stink too much," he whispered.

The cheese shop was not too far from his home, and therefore Adrien had decided, after having covered the outward journey as Chat Noir, that he could just walk on the way back, taking advantage of the good weather, and thus giving Plagg the chance of refreshing as much as he desired. Almost as if all the hunger of his _kwami_ had infected him, his stomach growled. It was a Sunday morning, serene and rather sunny, and although he had woken up very early, he hadn’t eaten a thing. He could’ve crunched something once he’d got home, he told himself at first as he wandered around the neighborhood lost in his thoughts, casting his eyes here and there to see where he was going. It led him to realize which road he was following, and just like that, Adrien changed his plans.

Should he have? Maybe not. _Probably_ not. But he wouldn’t stay long. Ten, fifteen minutes at most. He didn't want to lie to his father or Nathalie, but sometimes it seemed like the only solution. Even Kagami, not many weeks before, had agreed to flee with him to escape, even if only for a day, from the overwhelming control of his family. Marinette herself had joined the team.

Adrien smiled, his heart almost warmer, and quickened his pace. Would she be there, too? Probably. A part of him hoped to find her there, on the other side of the counter, while helping her parents manage the family _boulangerie_.

"Adrien, give me another piece."

Adrien snorted. He rummaged in the bag where a shop assistant had gathered the various packs of cheese he had bought and detached a rather big portion. "Be quite for a while, all right?" he said. "I don't want people seeing me talking to my clothes."

"There is no one here to hear or see us," replied Plagg.

"There will be where we’re headed."

"And where exactly _are_ we headed?"

"You'll see."

They finally reached _Place_ _des_ _Vosges_ , the park right next to Marinette's home. And Marinette herself, the person he expected to see at the _boulangerie_ , was there all along. Adrien thought of raising a hand in greeting, but it would have been useless because Marinette, sitting on a bench with her head down, hadn’t even seen him. Without even announcing his presence, Adrien thinned his eyes and noticed she was holding in her hands what might have looked like an ordinary book—but that he knew was, in fact, her precious sketchbook. He guessed Marinette had wanted to take advantage of the sunny day to devote herself to her sketches, perhaps inspired by the nature surrounding them. Many children crowded the park, some chasing each other, others pushing one another to decide who should get on the carousel first. Adrien turned once again to Marinette, who had now curled her lips and frowned because something in her work did not convince her. Adrien smiled wholeheartedly.

It was not the first time the two of them happened to meet at _Place_ _des_ _Vosges_. Months earlier, Adrien had posed for a photoshoot in that very park, near the fountain. Marinette, Alya and Manon had found themselves passing through. Although Adrien didn’t know it _wasn’t_ just a coincidence, he hadn’t mind running into the three of them. He still happily remembered the photos taken in the company of Manon, who had proven herself to be a pretty good female counterpart. This, however, not according to Marinette, who had actually found herself envying a five-year-old brat.

It reminded him that another photoshoot was waiting for him just an hour later, by lunchtime. Adrien decided not to waste any more time and walked up to her. "Are you drawing?"

Marinette hadn’t even seen him. As soon as she heard him speak, she quickly lifted her head to meet his face while the sketchbook resting on her thighs fell to the ground. "Adrien, hi!" She stood up, then realized the sketchbook was on the grass, but Adrien had already knelt down and grabbed the object for her. "Thanks," said Marinette with a big smile when he handed it over. "Sorry, I hadn't even noticed you," she then apologized.

Adrien shrugged. "No problem. I guess I’m… _sly like a cat_." He smiled at his own joke, almost wishing Marinette could know his true identity only to understand the pun.

She couldn't, and yet she chuckled, rather amused. "What are you doing around here?" she asked.

"My driver was driving around the place," he lied. “I was hungry and asked Nathalie if she could give me ten minutes to have a quick breakfast on the way. I was coming over to your parents’ shop, but then I saw you here and got distracted,” he admitted.

How lucky! Marinette couldn’t have asked for a better chance. “It’s early, they’re still open. If you want, we can go together.”

Adrien seemed very pleased by her offer. "That would be fantastic," he said with a big smile. "I'm so hungry!"

"Uhm, what’s that?" asked Marinette, one finger pointing at the bag he was holding in one hand. "It’s a bit—"

"Yeah, it stinks," said Adrien, his voice stained with an uneasiness that Marinette could not understand. "It's a long story. It’s better if you don’t know, trust me.” If only she’d been a _miraculous_ holder and were stuck with a _kwami_ like Plagg, Adrien would’ve felt bad for her. Tikki, Ladybug's _kwami_ , was nicer and less demanding than Plagg: why couldn't Plagg be more like Tikki?

"Okay, I trust you," Marinette laughed. "Shall we go, then?"

Adrien nodded. "Do you want to take a selfie first?" She frowned, taken aback by the sudden request. Adrien shrugged. "If you don’t mind," he said simply. Marinette accepted. Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her towards him, smiling for the camera while Marinette’s cheeks flushed, her heart pounding in her chest. Once the photo was taken, they left the park.

Adrien, who had noticed the children gathered all around the place, had not, however, paid the right amount of attention that perhaps would have allowed him to identify, in the crowd, two little twins of his acquaintance. While the two girls, unaware of the situation as much as Adrien and Marinette themselves, were having fun riding the carousel, their older sister could not have been more concentrated.

"Alya… are you done taking pictures?"

"Silence, Nino, I'm _documenting_."

* * *

He had called her name twice, and twice she had not answered. He tried a third and fourth time, in vain. "Marinette?" he said for the fifth time. No answer. Adrien put a hand on her shoulder. "Marinette?"

Finally, Marinette noticed him. Taken by surprise, she winced, then exclaimed, "Adrien! I didn’t even hear you...” She chuckled. “Again."

"Did I scare you?" asked Adrien, who was now starting to feel sorry.

"No, no!" she replied quickly, shaking her head.

"Good," he said, relieved. "Look,” he continued, “I just wanted to thank you for yesterday morning. Please, tell your father his croissants were really good—even my driver liked them!"

Marinette doubted there was any need to inform her father. The previous morning, Adrien, while eating _everything_ Tom had suggested him, hadn’t stopped praising his work. Tom had been flattered. "I'll let him know," she said anyway, filled with proud by her father's fame.

Adrien thanked her. While they were still talking, neither of them noticed Alya who, not very far from them, scrolled through the photos she had just taken. Nino, by her side, although disconsolate, didn’t complain.

She would’ve finished soon— _hopefully._


End file.
